


I'll Protect You Beautiful

by Omega_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Demon Steve, Demon cock, F/M, Rough Sex, demon knot, knots, smitten demon, sweet demon steve, the start of something sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Nicole/pseuds/Omega_Nicole
Summary: Demon Steve is smitten with you from the moment his eyes land on you.





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whip Crack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057091) by [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra). 



You were bound by heavy ropes that you dared not try to break out of.

Broken they had told you, no longer needed they had also said, your mind wasn’t holding the wipes so good anymore, memories of an old life kept creeping back in….a life hydra stole you from. **  
**

You find yourself on a strange altar of some kind, old and dusty, cobwebs everywhere, you don’t know what’s happening, but your masters have been chanting for sometime now and the circle in which you sit kneeling has been steadily glowing brighter and brighter.

When the chanting stops and the room starts shaking and trembling you want to flee, but fear keeps you in place cowering and head bowed, trying to appear as small as possible as  _‘something’_  starts making itself known in the room.

It seeps in from the darkness, wings as black as night, red sharp looking horns running along the length of them, red glowing swirls of some old looking text along the part of the wings closet too….a bare back, a pale back and shoulders, arms, torso.

There’s a man or man like person attached to the wings, and if it wasn’t for the wings, tail and horns on top his head he would look like any other human, you try not to stare as your eyes sweep over the creature, even as you still try to make himself small.

The creature has striking glowing blue eyes and his golden hair easily falls down to his back in some sort of braiding. You find whatever this thing is, he’s stunning, he’s big and strong looking and it calls to you in a way you don’t understand.

“Why have you summoned me this time?” The creature ask in a bored tone, crossing it’s arms over it’s big powerful looking chest.

“We have brought you a gift, a sacrifice.” Your old handler says.

It’s the first time the creature finally looks at you and you can’t help but cower down more, the intensity in which the thing looks at you is almost too much to take, you lower your eyes once more. When the thing gets closer and actually crouches down in front of you, you fight not to attack the thing out of fear.

“What have you done?” The creature asks your handlers.

“She…no longer listens to our commands, shes useless to us, her programming has failed.”

The words make you want to bark back that your a woman, not a machine, but before you can say anything of the sort, a clawed finger is under your chin and lifting your head up, making you look at the creature.

For you it seems to go on forever this…staring right at you, but really it’s only been moments before the things eyes go angry and hard, he removes his finger from under your chin and turns to look at your old handlers, “You….have done unspeakable things to her.”

You watch as your old handlers look at each other in confusion before looking back at the creature, “But we thought she would please you, surely a demon such as yourself….”

“SILENCE!”

You cower down, trembling as your old handlers visibly look afraid now, “The things you have done to her….the life you stole her from just to further your frankly insane cause is…you insult me, you insult me by bringing me something so beautiful and broken.”

The demons anger only grows the more he speaks, “You insult me, not because she is beautiful and broken, but because you made her broken, you gave her that pain, twisted it into this ugly thing, but even in that ugliness there is beauty and nothing you did could take that away.”

The demon takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, when he opens them again, they are no longer glowing blue, but glowing red, “You hurt something to appease me and humans willing to do that….need no longer live….but….I thank you for my…gift.”

The last part is said dripping in sarcasm.

Your old handlers barely have time to look alarmed before the demon is sweeping his arms wide and suddenly they are all burning alive and you….sit up more….and watch with wide eyes….feeling for the first time some kind of freedom….at least from hydra.

You startles back when the demon again is kneeling in front of you, wings all around you like a loose hug of sorts as your bound hands are set free with a flick of the demons hands and then…the demon is tracing a finger down your partial metal hand and you try not to shiver, not used to gentle touches.

“Humans are cruel, i’m sorry this was done to you beautiful thing.”

You let the softness of his voice wash over you, hearing nothing of what your used too, no cruel words, no words said in anger, just….kindness.

“I think…it’s been far too long since anyone offered you any form of kindness.” The demon traces his hand over your metal hand before tracing his fingers over your bare chest, your neck before settling on the back of your neck.

You….settle into the kind touch starving for it, eyes fluttering closed.

“I won’t harm you, you have my word, if you’d like, I can take you home with me, let you rest and heal, i’ll keep you safe, I promise you.”

You open your eyes and take in the demon, all of this feels like a fever dream, but…what do you have to lose at this point? “Ok.”

The demon smiles for the first time, his other hand tracing your chin and cheek bones, “I’m Steven, you may call me Steve, my demon name would be much too hard to pronounce.”

You place your hand over the demons on your cheek and finally crack a tiny smile, “I’m Y/n.”


	2. My Beautiful Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part they get to know each other..........much better ;)

A FEW DAYS LATER…… **  
**

 

“Try this pretty.” Steve says softly.

Your mouth opens happily as the blonde demon places a red seedless grape in Your mouth. You hum pleased at the taste as you chew the fruit slowly. Your eyes shift closed, relaxed and comfortable in the demons lap, his wings as always a way to block out all else, but just them.

You has come to really love Steve’s wings. They offer shelter, they offer protection, they let you hide if you wish and you love how beautiful they are. His body also ran really hot and you revel in it. You hate the cold so, so much, but here in this demons home in some huge beautiful cave, it is always warm and the demon always runs nice and hot.

You hadn’t been prepared to be so….cuddled all the time and you were more surprised at how much you craved it…how much you loved it….you were surely touch starved, every bit of kindness Steve gave you just made you want to purr in delight. You hadn’t known kind touch in…..a very, very long time and you needed the touch of something kind, if it was to be from a demon then so be it.

                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The weeks go by like this and without that horrible chair taking your memories away you remember more and more, some things you fear will always be lost to you, but you find…you don’t care. Your free from hydra, your finally getting to make your own choices, even if it’s still hard to ask for something.

Your healing is the thing, healing and feeling protected, even though you know you don’t really need protection, there’s something really comforting, knowing Steve would kill for you if need be, he would protect you because the demon has grown quite fond of you and you have….grown quite fond of the demon as well.

                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How did you find this cave?” You whisper one morning some 3 weeks after the demon took you home with him.

Your currently snuggled up with him in his really soft bed, wings around you both like usual, offering a safe space of just you two, even if the cave feels the same way, there’s nothing in this world like Steve’s wings surrounding you, his big arms that run much hotter than a humans holding you close, nuzzling your cheeks.

You’re already so gone on this demon, sometimes you worry about it, but then always mentally tell yourself  _‘fuck it.’_

“Hmmm it was smaller when I found it, I just made it bigger over time, also using my demon magic helps ya know.” He teases at the end, clawed fingers running through your hair, feeling so good you nearly purr from it.

“That’s cool.” You mumble getting lost in the head scratches.

Steve just hums and keeps petting you, lulling you back into sleep for the time being.

                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s another few weeks later when the snuggles, petting and simple chaste kissing turns into something more. Steve worries though, like the protective and caring demon he is, “I don’t want to hurt you pretty, it’s…..i’m alot to take and I’ve never….been with a human before.”

For someone that can cause if he so wished death and destruction everywhere, his demon sure does blush really nicely. You can’t help but lean down and kiss him, the feeling of those sharp teeth just barely nipping your lips making you groan before breaking apart enough to say, “You won’t hurt me and….I want you.” You boldly claim, swallowing nervously.

Steve’s red eyes study you intently before a toothy, dark grin spreads across his lips, “Who am I to deny my pretty human what she wants.”

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s slow going at first, partly because you’re not ready to be on the bottom yet and after you panic for a few seconds and then Steve helps you calm down and instead lays down and pulls you on top of him, you’re more than ready, they both are.

Steve wasn’t lying though, his cock is simply….not human, it’s much bigger for one and two…the fucking thing actually has a knot on it and you aren’t sure how to feel about that, but you know you want to try dammit. Wasn’t like you knew what the knot was, but Steve filled you in pretty quickly on that front, blushing and actually looking shy, like he thought you would hate it.

Instead Steve has you turn around and shimmy your ass back to him and then….you gasp as Steve proceeds to eat you out and his tongue…well….it feels longer than it normally does and then all you can do is give into it as Steve devours your pussy.

                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time you make it to Steve buried deep inside you, your still on top, but now Steve’s huge demon cock was buried so deep inside you swear you can taste it as Steve lays back and lets his human fuck herself on his cock.

Steve looks all kinds of dazed, hungry heated eyes watching you, even as he also looks in awe of you taking him so perfectly. The blondes clawed fingers digs even more into your sides as you start to ride him harder and Steve’s wings shudder along with him once you start giving it all you’ve got.

“Oh fuck!” You cry out moments later when the knot slots into place deep inside you, it’s almost too much, but it’s….so much…you don’t ever remember being this full and being tied to someone this way, while new and even odd…felt so dam perfect and right at the same time.

Steve for his part rides out his orgasm that seems to go on forever, eyes shut tight, mouth open moaning your name on a loop mixed in with, “My beautiful human, so perfect for me, feel so good…fuck.”

Your orgasm’s by now have left you sated and sleepy, but seeing Steve like this is…stunning and beautiful itself. When Steve’s body finally eases and relaxes and his eyes open, red fading back into the blue, he smiles up at you and you sleepily smile back leaning down and kissing him softly.

As predicted, Steve’s arms wind around you and hold you close, same as his wings as you lay together in the afterglow, you were already told the knot wouldn’t fade for sometime, so you let himself be petted and cooed at and fall into a peaceful sleep with your blonde demon nuzzling your hair.

 

 


End file.
